


Sundown

by Pangrim



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other, Western AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangrim/pseuds/Pangrim
Summary: With an outlaw in town, and the annual cattle drivers preparing to pass through, Remire Village will have its fair share of troubles. The Sheriff’s child is more worried about getting to know the outlaw than catching him, however
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sundown

“Have you heard?” The door was thrown up with the thundering voice of Alois. 

“We just found out! I’m sure they haven’t.” Leonie’s argued as she ran in behind him. 

Jeralt looked up from his desk and pushed the hat he hadn’t bothered to take off up his forehead. “What’s going on here? Someone speak straight.” 

Byleth walked out of the jail cell that they had been fixing up. They stood quietly and looked at their father and his trainees. Alois was technically the head deputy. However, sometimes it seemed he and Leonie had the same amount of maturity. 

“The guy who wears all black is in town!” Leonie exclaimed. 

“The one with black hair or with blond?” Jeralt frowned. 

Alois tapped his chin. “The, uh, Death Rattler? I think that’s his name.”

Jeralt put his head in his hands. Byleth shook their head a little. 

“Where is he?” Jeralt asked sternly. 

Alois deflated slightly. “He’s been at the inn...”

“Alright. Byleth. Go see.” Jeralt ordered.

Byleth nodded and walked out. Alois and Leonie lingered by the door. Alois watched Jeralt’s child walking towards the inn. 

“Byleth didn’t grab their gun.” Leonie noted. 

Jeralt picked his pen up and picked up a piece of paperwork. He grimaced as he looked at it. “Don’t worry about the Kid. They’ve got the Hand of the Goddess.”

Leonie slowly nodded and sat in the chair by the door. Alois went into the cell that Byleth had been working on. Jeralt checked his pocket watch more than he actually worked on his papers. 

Byleth entered the inn and looked around. The Death Rattler was sitting in a chair nearby, keeping an eye on the door. The two locked eyes, and both stayed still. Byleth hesitated. They then walked forward and sat next to the outlaw. 

“Who’re you.” Jeritza asked right away. “Some sort of law enforcement? You’re unarmed.”

Byleth looked at Jeritza calmly. “You’re not.”

It was true. Jeritza was armed for the teeth. A Bowie knife at the side. A rifle lying across his bag. A pistol on his other side. A smaller knife strapped to his thigh. Byleth wondered what weapons might be present that they just couldn’t see. 

“Are you law enforcement? Maybe with the sheriff, or the marshal?” Jeritza repeated. 

Byleth was honest. “Sheriff.”

“That’s what I thought.” Jeritza responded. 

The two sat silently for a few moments. Byleth slowly swung their legs. Jeritza watched the pendulum in the clock on the wall of the inn swing. He tapped his foot in time, then reached into his bag. 

He then spun against Byleth with a knife that he grabbed from the bag. He raised his arm, then felt a hand on his ponytail. Jeritza was yanked back by Byleth. The grabber stretched out their other arm, and a knife seemingly shot into it. Jeritza found himself pinned to the chair, a knee in his gut, and a knife at his throat. 

“…This isn’t what I expected.” Jeritza slowly admitted. He himself had grabbed the small knife from his thigh, and had the point against Byleth’s back. 

The two remained still. Both understood how precarious the situation was. The pendulum continued to swing. 

”HEY!” Fleche, who had been under the receptionist desk, searching for keys, finally noticed the two. 

Byleth moved their knife away. Shocked, Jeritza moved his as well. Byleth shifted back into the seat next to Jeritza. 

“What’s going on?! Should I go get Sheriff Jeralt? I can go get my big brother!” She asked. 

Byleth stood and shook their head no. 

Fleche eyed Jeritza warily. “...Are you sure?” 

Byleth nodded. They tipped their hat to Jeritza, then walked out. 

The outlaw sat still for a few moments. Many thoughts raced through his head. What was a person with such speed doing in a sleepy little town? Remire Village wasn’t even on any maps. He balled up his fists in his lap. 

“...Well...” Fleche said awkwardly. “Here’s your key, sir.” 

She set it on the desk, and Jeritza walked over and picked it up. She shuffled back a little, still suspicious. 

“Hey mister?” She called as he began his trek up the stairs. He paused and looked over the railing at her.

“What’s Byleth to you?” She asked. 

“Was that their name...” He mused. 

Byleth. A strange name. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck as he thought about it. Rarely did anyone have a chance at rivaling him. To think that someone with such skill existed, and was so close by excited him. It was tantalizing. However, he had been told to behave himself. He was unsure if he would be able to. 

Jeritza shook his head when he saw Fleche still staring at him. “For now, Byleth is nothing to me.” With that, he walked up the rest of the stairs. 

Byleth walked into the jailhouse. Their father looked at him, and watched as they walked into one of the empty cells. Byleth fluffed up the pillow on the shabby cot, their laid down. They pulled up a thin blanket. As the other three present watched, they peacefully drifted off to sleep. 

Jeralt sighed and looked at Alois. “This was a bad time for trouble to show up.”

“Byleth didn’t arrest him, though!” Alois said. “Maybe we’ll be lucky. We don’t have any reason to suspect the guy of anything. There’s no wanted posters of him in this town.”

As if summoned, a horse was heard outside. Seteth walked into the office. 

“Sheriff.” Seteth strode up to Jeralt. 

“If someone stole from the collection tray, it’s not my job to track them down.” Jeralt shrugged. 

Seteth glared. “Marshal Catherine gave the church these. Sister Rhea asked me to distribute them.” He handed Jeralt a few wanted posters poster. 

Jeralt didn’t bother to look. “Got it. We’ll post it up somewhere, father.” 

He then spit in the spittoon. Seteth made a face. He nodded to Alois and Leonie, then left the building once more. 

“Well? Let’s see it, Captain!” Alois looked over. 

Jeralt looked at the paper and groaned. He flipped it around for the others to see. The Death Rattler, $2000. Doctor Vestra, $3000. El, aka The Flaming Rose, $5500.

“There’ll be cattle drivers passing through.” Leonie winced. “If there’s a known outlaw here too, some idiot will try for a bounty. We could have some serious fights.”

“You’re right.” Jeralt stared at the papers. 

“What’s your plan, Captain?” Alois asked. 

Jeralt put the papers right above the candle, then watched the flame spread across the posters. Once they were well burned, he dropped the ashes and stomped the flames out. He then pulled down his hat and closed his eyes. 

“Wake me if there’s trouble.” He instructed his astonished subordinates. With that, Jeralt fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is @ishtore !


End file.
